


Maybe it isnt all bad

by Booberfraggle



Category: Fraggle Rock
Genre: Guilt, Other, Random Drabbles, boober feels guilty for how he treats sidebottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Boober thinks about Sidebottom and tries to understand him.





	Maybe it isnt all bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is gonna be a short and admittedly bad fic sorry ive had a rough night  
> Anyways i hope u enjoy!

The random jingling that followed him with every step in the dreamscape is something that got on Boober's nerves most.

 He never understood why Sidebottom was even around. Everyone, Fraggle and silly creature alike, has a funside, but Boober was never one to express it. It wasn't out of the realms of possibility, he just preferred to be aware of the dangers and cruelties that surrounded him.

 He did suppose it was unfair of him to keep Sidebottom trapped in his mind, but then he immediately remembered how carried away he got. He still got heated thinking about Wembley's allergies flaring up as he sat trapped in the dreamscape, unable to pull his friends out of the Gorg's garden.

 Boober didn't mind having safe fun, he more often than not DID have fun, it was just a secret. He hoped that deep down his friends all knew that, he likes to think they do.

 "Sidebottom"

The fraggle's funside turned around at the calling of his name, his tail wagging wildly. "Hellloooo Boober!"

 "You know I don't hate you right?"

 His funside stopped in his tracks. He tilted his head, Boober could practicality see the cogs turning in his head. With his eyebrows raised, the fraggle responded confidently, "I know! I get why you keep me here.."

 Boober began to feel slightly guilty, he forgot that him and Sidebottom could share some thoughts. 

 "I'll let you out if you promise to behave"

 "Really?!"

 "And if you don't go to extreme"

 "Okay, okay, I swear it on my everything!"  
   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Boober woke up the next morning relaxed and optimistic to what the day held.

**Author's Note:**

> I may. Re write this fic whos to say


End file.
